Cyanea Larkspur ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses second Capitol tribute, as well as one of her all time favourite characters. :D Cyaneas Basics. Name: '''Cyanea Larkspur '''Age: 16 Gender: Female District: The Capitol Height: '''5'8 '''Weapons: Very good with a bow and arrow, though also fairly proficient with a blowgun too. 'Appearance' Thick, luscious and long sky blue (dyed, it's naturally brunette) hair that tumbles in curls down to her mid back, often worn in the hairstyle as shown on the Lunaii, with a few slightly darker streaks at the front. Cyan blue eyes, very much living up to her name, freckles that are smattered right across her ski slope nose and lightly rosy, makeup caked cheeks, the heavy makeup all over her face. Also has some swirling blue tattoos just curling over the tops of her shoulders and arms, and absolutely loves roses, and is rarely seen without one on her clothing or in her hair somewhere. 'Personality' A happy-go-lucky kind of girl, who is often very cheerful and has a heart of gold, always willing to help people, whether it be from simple small things like giving relationship advice, to huge things like covering up an affair (Which she has done for one friend before) by giving them alibis, which means it's fairly easy to take advantage of her niceness. Has a good sense of right and wrong, and regrets covering up aforementioned friends affair, and will fight for what she believes in. Loves all things Capitol, especially fashion, with the one exception of the games, which she thinks is brutal and cruel, and should be stopped immediately, an opinion she knows could get her killed if it ever reached the right ears, so she keeps that to herself. Sweet, and nearly always tells the truth, she's so painfully optimistic that it actually does get on peoples nerves sometimes. Kind of sensitive too, though she tries her best to not let anyone see that side of her for fear of being labelled weak. 'Strengths' Her optimism and exuberance, no matter what the situation, creativity and ability to make something useful out of practically anything, and her persistence in whatever she does. She's also very light on her feet, capable of running at a surprising speed, a strong swimmer, and good at hand to hand combat. 'Weaknesses' Too curious for her own good, 'It's none of your business' is a phrase she is very used to hearing. Not very forgiving, and can hold a grudge for a long ''time, and is sometimes a little ''to trusting of people. She's also a weak climber and scared of small spaces. 'Backstory' Born in the Capitol to a District 7 escort and a stylist, she happily grew up as an only child with two loving parents, who loved her more than anything else in the world. Because of what her parents do, as she was growing up she often got behind the scenes looks at the unfortunate tributes, loathing a few, falling in love from a distance with others, but always noticing the one thing that made her hate the games. The fear in their eyes at the prospect of it, the pleading looks some of them used to give her as she observed, begging her to help them, though she knew she couldn't. Then again, there were the few tributes who hated her on sight, calling her 'Capitol Scum', or worse, as you could probably imagine. She didn't understand why when she was younger, why they used to hate her so much that they couldn't even bring themselves to look at her, like she was a virus and if they even breathed the same air as her they'd die on the spot. Then when she was around 13, the realisation hit her like a ton of very over the top wigs. Because of how she looked and where she came from, they didn't even let her personality get a look in. She would often cry herself to sleep at night, wondering why the newest batch of tributes didn't like her, or that one particular male tribute she'd taken a shine to couldn't even bring himself to look her in the eyes.She still does occasionally cry though it happens less now, though throughout her whole childhood and teen years, she's always felt kind of lonely. She had a loving family, as many pretty dresses and gorgeous makeup as a self respecting child and teen needs, and an abundance of friends. Except she never felt any of them were really real friends. She'd cover things up for them, help them, try everything in the world to get them to like her back as much as she liked them, until she eventually realised, very recently in fact, that they were just using her, and they were never going to like her as much as she did them. 'Fears' Being alone, small spaces, people disliking her, people who use her, and death. 'Alliances' Very open to allies as she doesn't want to be alone if she can help it, as long as she trusts them enough not to kill her, or use her for their own gain. Her only exception to this rule is the careers, she would ''rather be alone than ally with them. 'Token''' A lovely silver locket with a rose engraved into it, and a picture of her father on one side, and an image of her mother on the other, that's she's had for as long as she can remember. Category:Capitol Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses's Tributes